Sometime Around Midnight
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Klaus had the girl, he had her love, but one night was all it took to push her away. Now he's back in town, searching for the love he left behind but will she be willing to give him a second chance? K/C One-Shot. Rated M for my crazy writing.


**I started writing this story last night, weirdly enough it was sometime around midnight haha. It's loosely based on the Airborne Toxic Event song by the same name. I have been wanting to write it for quite a while but it never worked out until now. All the background you need is that Caroline and Klaus were in a relationship before he did something that pushed her away. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sometime Around Midnight**

* * *

Twenty years had passed since he'd last seen her. But what's a couple decades to a vampire? Merely days of existence in a world that had an endless amount of time to offer. Klaus walked into the Mystic Grill, alongside his brothers; Kol and Elijah. They all wore black, as if in mourning, but the only one truly mourning was him. He'd had it all in the palm of his hand and then destroyed it in a moment of rage.

Klaus could still see her angelic face. Smiling at him from underneath him as he ravished her like the queen that she was, their bodies intertwined in perfect harmony. When all was said and done, she would wrap herself in the sheets and close in on him for warmth even though she didn't need it. The feel of her skin and the smell of her hair were as vivid as if it had just been yesterday. And her laugh, her laugh was a melody that haunted him day and night.

Caroline was the purest thing to ever warm his cold heart, she was his saving grace, and yet, he managed to screw it all up. It was a simple choice. All he had to do was give up his thirst for vengeance and choose her instead. They could've fled together and left this town behind but his pride caused him his only chance at happiness.

Now he was back again, exactly twenty years after the events. That cold frigid night marked the end of a beautiful dream. He wrecked havoc and inflicted pain like the monster that he was, while she watched from the sidelines, horrified and disappointed by his actions. She walked away from it, away from him. And he knew that no matter what he did, she'd never forgive him for killing him.

"We shouldn't be here?" Elijah echoed as the bartender served up their drinks.

"Honestly, Nik, why do you do this to yourself?" Kol chimed in, taking a swig of his drink as he eyed the clientele. His eyes became fixated on a pretty brunette seated across from them.

Klaus sat in silence, ignoring his brothers' inquiries. He swished his drink around in the glass, noticing how the place had changed in such a short time. He looked around, no familiar faces in sight. Everything was different.

"You know she probably left town." Elijah began, "Everyone else left; Elena, Stefan, Damon..."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Klaus muttered, as he finished off his drink.

"And what if she's still here? What are you going to do? Beg for forgiveness?" Kol burst in. "Sorry to say this Nik, but I think you might be a few years too late."

Klaus rolled his eyes, motioning the bartender to pour him another drink. "Why don't you go find something to play with?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Kol slid off his chair and headed straight for the brunette. Elijah watched and shook his head, almost ashamed by his brother's actions.

"I need some fresh air." He said, "Come find me when you're ready to leave." Elijah walked away, tired and frustrated with him for dragging him back to Mystic Falls after all this time.

The minutes passed, hours maybe. All Klaus knew was that he'd drank from almost every bottle the bar had on display and even then he still wasn't drunk enough. It was sometime around midnight when he finally began feeling the effects. He was preparing to leave when a melodic sound reached his ear. It was distinctive and unmistakable. He froze, not wanting to turn around for fear of what he might see. Her voice was soothing, sweet and carefree. And a faint smile crept on his face just at the sound of it.

He saw her figure out of the corner of his eye, approaching the bar with a couple other girls who he didn't recognize. Her slender form was bathed in a white dress, hugging her curves to perfection. It was his Caroline, beautiful and radiant as always. She laughed as the bartender poured her a gin & tonic. Klaus' eyes scanned her features from the other side of the bar, trying his best to be inconspicuous. He felt the room start to spin around him as he lost himself to the effects of the liquor. Caroline's blue eyes travelled over the crowd until they finally reached his. Her demeanor changed in an instant, her lips parted slightly and her eyes widened like saucers.

Her blonde waves fell over her face as the lights beamed brightly over them, casting a glow over her. She was serious as they gazed into each other's eyes. Caroline leaned over to her friend, said a couple words and then made her way across the bar to where he was seated.

She approached him and he watched her intently as her dress moved around with the swing of her hips. It was like something out of the countless dreams he'd had about her. She leaned in, a few inches from his face as he struggled to focus on her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft.

He gulped as the smell of her perfume reached his nose. "I wanted to see you, love."

She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were gone for good. I never thought I'd see you again." Her eyes moved over the crowd.

"You look stunning."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Do you think sweet nothings is all it takes?" She leaned in closer, "You killed Tyler." Her voice came out in a rough whisper against his ear.

"I know I lost you that night. I know any chance I had is now gone." He muttered. "I would apologize, but you know very well that it wouldn't mean anything. I was pushed to my limits and he paid the price."

"You need to leave." She replied, hastily.

"Do you really feel nothing for me anymore?" He asked, leaning in towards her mouth. Her red lips mere inches from his. "Tell me you feel absolutely nothing and I'll leave."

He recognized her shakiness. She always seemed uneasy when he made her nervous. This reaction caused a smirk to appear on his face. It had been years but he still had an effect on her.

"I feel nothing." She said coldly, walking away from him.

After a few minutes, a man approached her. He was unknown to him, like everyone in town these days. He placed his arm around Caroline's waist and she rested her head on his chest. She smiled, eyeing Klaus every now and then.

"Let's get out of here." The man's voice reached Klaus' ear clear as day.

He held on to her hand and guided her out of the bar. Caroline shared one last glance with Klaus before stepping out into the cold night.

Klaus felt his blood begin to boil, as the feeling of jealousy took over. His chest felt constricted and his stomach turned into knots. He got up from his chair and made his way outside, searching the perimeter for the blonde and her mysterious companion. It was useless, they were gone. It was as if they'd just been figments of his imagination. But the feelings that had overcome him were as real and tangible as him.

"What's wrong, Nik?" Kol's voice boomed as he approached him. "Are you alright?" He stood in front of him, looking at his pale face, "You don't look so good."

"She's here." He replied, "I need to find her."

"What about Elijah?" His brother seemed confused.

"You two head back to the hotel. I'll meet you there." He said as he hurried away.

He walked the streets for hours, stumbling over things, still intoxicated. He focused his hearing, trying to locate her whereabouts but his chances were dwindling with every minute that passed. After another hour of searching, he heard it. It was her voice, faint and shallow whispers coming from her throat. Klaus reached a five story building, climbing up the stairs at vampire speed until he stood in front of the door that separated him from her.

He hesitated before knocking, by then he could hear her clearly. She was sobbing, talking to herself and cursing his name. The effects of the alcohol were quickly dissipating.

He knocked hard with fisted hands, "Caroline! Sweetheart, let me in." He leaned his forehead against the cold wooden door.

She grew silent for a moment before answering. "You need to leave!"

"I won't leave until I talk to you." Klaus replied.

He waited for a while until she eventually gave in and opened the door for him.

Klaus walked inside, searching the apartment for the mysterious man she had left the bar with. Caroline chuckled, drying her tears. "Looking for my evening snack?"

He looked at her, releasing a sigh of relief at the revelation. "I thought–"

"You thought wrong." She interrupted.

Klaus stood before her and wrapped his hands around her arms, inching her closer to him. "I can't go on like this, love."

Caroline looked down at the floor but didn't pull away. "Klaus..." She began, "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" He countered, running his fingers against her cheek.

She closed her eyes, "I had already come to terms with your absence."

"Caroline, that night–"

She cut him off. "It made me realize who I really was. And I was too afraid to face it." She muttered.

Klaus looked at her bewildered as she slowly retracted from him. She walked over to a small bed in the corner of the room and sat on the edge.

"Talk to me." He whispered.

"When you... killed him..." She sounded uncomfortable, "I knew right away that I could forgive you for it. I knew that no matter what you did, I'd always be there right by your side."

"Then why did you flee?"

"Don't you understand? I don't want to be like this. I can't lose the last shred of humanity I have left." She began crying again, "What kind of a person would it make me if even after you killed someone I cared about, I still..." She stopped.

Klaus stepped toward her, standing in front of her but she refused to lift her eyes up to him. "Tell me..."

"If I still _loved_ you. If no matter what you did, this love that I feel for you couldn't die." She concluded.

Klaus felt his insides burn and his heart ached in a way he remembered all too well.

"This is who you are, sweetheart. I would never want to rob you of your humanity but you need to understand that you're no longer just human. You and I... we're the same."

Caroline looked up at him as he wiped the years from her face. Her blue eyes were focused on him. "Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Never." He said, kneeling in front of her so he could see her straight on. "I love you, Caroline. And I'm not going anywhere without you."

He held her face with both hands, bringing his lips to hers. Their hearts pounded uncontrollably as their mouths made contact. He kissed her slowly, delving in her sweet taste. Caroline did the same, enjoying his touch as her hands began to slip the jacket off his shoulders.

His lips moved over the nape of her neck, tracing over her shoulders as he slid her dress' strap out of the way. She shivered, a fire igniting between her legs as her body ached to have him closer. She moaned, and the sound emitted from her throat caused him to lose control for a second.

He peeled the dress off her body and she helped him get out of his clothes, until they were both lying naked in each others' arms. The weight of his body, pressed on top of her as she spread her legs wide enough to wrap them around his hips. Klaus looked into her pools of blue before invading her space. She moaned loudly as his length filled her up and her nails raked through his hair, tugging at it with every pounding thrust.

They relished in each other until the crack of dawn, switching from one position to another at their own speed. Caroline's moans were incessant and his pleasure-induced grunts were laced with those words she loved to hear. He moved inside her intricately, until her body burst in an orgasmic spiral one more time. She'd lost count of how many times he'd made her finish. Klaus continued his movements as she brought her lips up to his, biting down gently and pulling on his flesh playfully.

"Do you trust me?" He asked breathless.

"Yes." She moaned.

His hips swerved, grinding against her as his length began throbbing, ready for his release.

Caroline watched as the veins under his eyes became prominent, his pupils darkened even more and his irises turned golden. His fangs grew pronounced as they reached her neck. She gasped when she felt him bite down, the sound of him drinking from her caused her to reciprocate the action. She bit down on the nook of his neck, feeling his warm blood touch her tongue. The feeling was euphoric and immediately took her to places she'd never been before. She felt her body respond again, her center was ablaze as she was put over the edge. Klaus felt his own release grow close. Their bodies were overcome by overwhelming pleasure as they both finished simultaneously. Blood dripped down their chins and their lips crashed into each other in an ardent kiss, as they playfully licked the remnants off each other.

Klaus was determined to take her away from that place. He was going to show her how to live like royalty because he knew she deserved that and more. Never again would she have to worry about anything. Caroline would live the life she always wanted, but best of all, he was going to live it with her.

* * *

**Please take a minute to review! :) If you like it, please check out my other work. I have a few other K/C one-shots as well as a couple chapter fics. For those of you who are reading "Unravel Me", I haven't abandoned the fic! It's just going to take me a few days to update. xoxo. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
